Still in Love
by Diamond-in-the-ruff
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Jocelyn Lisbon... if they last that long... Why must love be so hard? They say cupid was blind.. but does that mean love is too?


Chapter One

Harry glanced around the packed hall. His eyes trailed over a corner and fell upon a girl standing alone. His breath caught in his throat.

She was petite with soft blonde hair and light green eyes. Unlike all the other girls, who were decked out in flashy, revealing outfits, she wore a simple yet elegant black corset and black low slung trousers.

Harry made his way to her, his drink in his hand.

"Hi"

She looked up, surprised, but smiled. "Hi"

"Harry... Harry Potter" he said, holding out his hand.

"Jocelyn Lisbon" she said flashing him another smile as she shook his hand.

"So... what brings you to a party like this?"

"Well-"

"She's here with me Potter" a cold voice drawled from behind. Jocelyn glanced back and smiled at the tall blonde in front of her. He put an arm around her brashly as he smirked.

"So Potter, why are _you_ here?"

"Haven't you heard Malfoy? I'm the new seeker for Manchester"

"Good Lord... It took that long for someone to recruit you, did it? I've been playing for Wales for ages" he sneered.

"Congratulations Malfoy" Harry replied sarcastically.

Draco looked around and then focused his cold, grey eyes on Harry's emerald green one.

"So... where's the mudblood and the weasel?"

"Haven't grown out of that one yet, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me in that insolent tone, you arse," he snarled. "You aren't any better than the rest of them, Potter. My parents are dead too. Only difference is I don't have a bloody scar"

"Jealous, Malfoy?"

"Of _you_? I am a _Malfoy, _Potter. Who would_I_ be jealous of?"

"Draco, hurry up. I'm cold" Jocelyn pleaded, snuggling up to him.

"Don't know why I'm wasting time on filth like Potter anyways" he sneered contemptously.

Harry whipped out his wand and Draco immeadiately did the same.

"Are you going to curse me Potter?" Draco growled stepping closer.

"Draco" Jocelyn warned glancing around the room.

"No Jocelyn. I want to see if he dares to try" he snarled tautingly.

"Draco stop it" she said pushing his wand away. She grabbed her silk clutch and turned back to Harry, whose eyes were locked on Draco's.

"It was nice meeting you, Harry and congratulations on joining Manchester" she said holding out her hand. He shook it and for the first time noticed the large diamond ring on her finger. He paused, unable to believe it and then looked up and flashed her a hesitant smile. She grinned and looked up at Draco, who looked livid.

His silver-grey eyes flashing and his jaw set, he straightened up to his full height, six foot one, ansd snarled, "Watch your step Potter. Or before you know it, you'll find yourself ending up just like those parents of yours"

Harry merely lifted and eyebrow and replied cooly, "See you at next weeks game Malfoy. May the best man win"

"Oh, I will" Draco smirked pulling Jocelyn under his arm. She rolled her eyes and let him pull her away. However, she really couldn't help but glance back one more time at Harry.

He really was _quite _good-looking. Dark green eyes, messy black hair, and his tall brooding form really contributed to his handsomeness. However, she really couldn't complain... she _was _with _Draco Malfoy_....

Draco pulled her across the room and sat down on a couch and pulled her to him.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. He sighed when the pulled away and leaned back. Jocelyn snuggled to him and breathed softly against his neck and breathed softly against his neck, causing him to shiver involuntarily. She could tell he was still upset over their encounter with Harry, so she decided to lighten him up.

"_Draco_..." she whispered temptingly in his ear.

"What?" he snarled.

"Let's go home"

"Why?" he asked turning to look at her. She raised her eyebrows seductively. He smirked and led her to the car.

As he drove Jocelyn teased him. She blew into his ear, kissed his neck softly, and when she saw that he was beginning to have an erection, she laughed and sat back down in her seat.

He growled softly making her laugh again.

"Why do you _always_ do that?"

"Because I'm your fiancee and I can"

"_Jocelyn-"_ he started.

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him before the light changed. They pulled up to the Malfoy Mano and went inside.

By the time Draco had completed giving orders to the houselves not to disturb them, Jocelyn was waiting for him inside. He went in and smirked at the sight in front of him.

Jocelyn lay under his silver duvet in only a tiny white tee and a pink thong.

He climbed in beside her and she kissed him softly. The kiss soon escalated into a more passionate one and she straddled him gently.

She soon pulled away and kissed down his well sculpted stomach all the way to his sensitive area. She looked up mischeviously and took him into her mouth and sucked gently until she had him positively straining for more.

She pulled away and leaned up to kiss him. He moved so he had her trapped under him and kissed her neck before devouring her lips with his. He teased her until he heard what he was waiting for.

"Draco _please"_ she moaned, her voice filled with restrained passion and a kind of helpless neediness that drove Draco insane.

He entered roughly and within minutes, he had her screaming his name. When he came, he exploded in her with a warm rush.

He rolled off her and leaned back against his pillow, gasping for air. He looked over at her and smiled, once his breathing steadied. She was trying to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling quickly as her hand clutched the tangled bedsheets.

He leaned over and kissed her. She steadied her breathing and snuggled up to him. She traced the contours of his muscles absentmindedly.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Friday"

"No I mean do you know what's happening tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Er.... Yea! Yeah I do...."

Jocelyn smiled and bit her lip in anticipation.

"Tomorrow there's a death eater meeting"

Jocelyn's face fell. It was their anniversary tomorrow and he had forgot, _again_.

She sighed and leaned her her head on his chest. Soon she heard Draco's breath deepen and fall into rhythm and knew he had fallen asleep. She sighed sadly and pulled the duvet over the both of them before falling asleep.


End file.
